The present invention relates to the damping device for preventing the horizontal vibration of a structure which proceeds from wind and earthquake by disposing it on the upper portion of a structure and the damping structure and damping method using those devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,554, the following proposal is advanced. It is that the horizontal vibration of a structure which proceeds from earthquake, wind and the like is prevented in such a manner that damping devices comprising liquid vessels into which the liquid having open water surface is injected are disposed on the upper portion of the structure.
However, the founded technique isn't present relating the concrete installation forms and the efficient internal constitution of a damping device and the like, and such a technique is desired.